The present disclosure relates generally to liquid crystal display panels and, more particularly, to reducing crosstalk in such panels.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCD devices typically include a plurality of picture elements (pixels) arranged in a matrix. The pixels may be driven by scanning line and data line circuitry to display an image that may be perceived by a user. Individual pixels of an LCD device may variably permit light to pass when an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal material in each pixel. Moreover, certain LCD devices, such as in-plane switching (IPS) and fringe-field switching (FFS) display panels, may supply a common voltage (Vcom) to a common electrode respective to each row of pixels. As the various pixels are activated, signals provided to the various pixel elements may cause crosstalk between the pixels, which may reduce color accuracy and consistency of the pixels.